


诱罪

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb天若有情, 伴生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao





	诱罪

想起袭警这个大胆的名字又怕被河蟹，我还是乖乖的吧  
港生的病治好了，但却落下了别的病根，梦乡里不光有黑甜的安逸舒适，也有医生白色衣袍。  
梦中，初夏的午后天放晴了，诊室的浅蓝色窗帘被风吹摆着，带走了郁郁热闷的水气。  
医生斜靠在那把转椅上，从白褂上本应该插笔的前襟口袋拿出烟，抽出一颗，轻启唇，白晰的牙齿，在红肉中若隐若现，叼住烟低头凑在火光上，双唇抿起，抽一口，烟雾向上升腾，围绕在他眉宇间。  
他微蹙着眉，那烟雾可能有些呛眼，慵懒、慢倦的含吸着，像戏耍着一个玩物，像孩子在吃一颗棒棒糖，唇角勾起又放下美的漫不经心。  
他咪住眼，抬起下巴，啵嘴一般，嘟起双唇吐出一串烟圈。拿烟时手拂过嘴唇，翻开一些鲜红的唇瓣，舌头顶出一团团白烟。  
港生清早夹着被子醒来，心中满是不解与愧疚，将被子拉上来，逃避的捂住头。  
之后的梦境内容更是变本加厉。  
医生一身制服穿的妥帖整齐，却坐在桌子上单手撑着桌面，头向后扬着，修长的脖颈凸显的喉结，看不到他扶着裆的手的动作，只能看见他微微被欲望沾染的脸颊，梦中的他好迷人，是克制的，又是那么的诱人。  
发展到后来，他只是梦见自己推开诊室的门，医生对他微笑说：“哪里不舒服，我帮你看看。”  
他都会被欲望裹挟的不知去处。  
这天警局接到报警，附近的伊利沙伯医院一名男科大夫被闹事的男子砍伤了，港生拉着手里还捏着扑克牌的大D和几个兄弟，赶过去。  
港生下了警车在前面跑的很快，医院的病人纷纷让路，以为他是一位赶着去见孩子第一面的新爸爸。  
到了现场分开人群看坐在一边在止血的医生，不是他心上的医生，松了口气转向旁边已经被医院保安制服的那个歹徒询问案情。  
其他人随后赶到了，换了资历最深的D哥录口供，剩下的人找群众了解经过。  
julian刚下手术路过走廊，摘下口罩看见这边一片乱局，不爱热闹的他想绕过，却在密集的人山人海中看见一个鲜明的背影，刻在他脑子里的人影。  
他假装不经意的路过，刚好港生转身两人四目相对，隔着熙熙攘攘的人群，港生对他露出了一个微笑，一个带着梨涡的笑。  
他不懂其中深意，那是一个放下最后一丝担忧的微笑。  
港生还是没忍住，找julian这个刚刚做了3个小时手术完全没有目击的人，了解案情。  
julian不想呆在这个吵杂的环境，因为临近下班港生就同几个同事打了招呼，买了杯咖啡与医生在医院附近的咖啡厅倾计。  
julian的脸色看起来不好，他啜饮着咖啡。  
“累了吗？”港生现在才觉察出，自己拉着医生聊天这件事有多唐突。  
“没有，是今天手术做的太恶心了。”julian想到什么眉心像毛巾拧起来了。  
“啊？”港生不知道，是什么东西，会令julian如此反感。  
“今天那个人，把磁珠一颗一颗的放到尿道里，放了13颗，我都不知道他怎么做到的。”julian摘下眼镜揉开自己的眉头。  
港生听后登时无语不知怎么点评。  
julian看港生一脸茫然的模样，又向他解释：“为了追求性刺激，还有很多你听都没听过的招。”  
“哦。”港生摸摸后脑勺，在姿势的海洋面前，望洋兴叹的吸了口气。  
“陪我去散散心吧。”julian没接下来继续讲，从裤子口袋掏出钥匙套在他肖长的食指绕了一下。  
港生端起没喝完的咖啡上了医生的车。  
“我以为当警察危险，没想到当医生也很危险。”港生想到，另一位医生被鲜血染红的白大褂，有些感慨的说。  
“当医生远比想象中的辛苦，碰见很多奇葩的人和事，我也碰到过好几次，被男患者骚扰，所以我现在才不坐诊。”julian被勾起不好的回忆，嘴唇抿起绷的像一条线。  
“那你还在宾馆帮我看....不怕我也......。”港生剩下的话讲不出来了。  
“我觉得你和他们不一样。”julian扭头看了他的警帽下微微鼓起来的脸颊，又扭回了脸。  
港生双手抠在了一起，愧疚起来，他就是那样的人，肖想着帮助他的人，头不受控制的垂下了。  
julian明锐的觉察到了旁边人的异样，从恹恹的表情变的有些窃喜，又恢复平静。  
“今天我还没有关心你的病情，作为医生我有些失职。”julian的语气带着关心的温度，一点也不专业。  
“嗯怎么说还有点......小小...的问题。”港生被问到最心虚的地方，结巴起来了。  
“你没必要避讳，爱于五欲，犹如渴而爱水。”julian已经将车开到了飞蛾山的山腰上。  
“我当散仔（小警察）没几天，就跟着师兄们去扫黄，我在那些场所看到的性，它在我心中好像只有恶的一面，当我产生一些坏的念头的时候我都会很羞愧，但是又控制不住自己，我真不知道，自己与那些我看不起的抹布咸湿佬，有什么分别。”港生想到医生遭受的那些事情，他心里有些难过，懊悔自己也与他们没有分别。  
julian拉下手刹，摇下车窗，指着窗外让港生看风景：“这山美吗，我觉得很美，它还有一个名字叫爱情山，每天来这里车震的情侣有无数，若说他们都是被欲驱使的我是不信的。当你对一个人产生了无止境欲望，没什么可耻的，也许是你自己都没发现，你已经动心了。”julian想到什么愉快的事情，头歪向车窗那边笑了。  
港生听到他这样说，眨了眨柔和的双目，心跳声盖过了窗外的风声。  
“我还在这里劝你，我有什么资格，医者难自医啊。”julian说罢叹了一口气。  
“医生你发生了咩事？”港生听出他话里有话。  
“看多了这种事情，对这种事情提不起兴趣来。”julian最近一次动情，还是对着他旁边这位，并且他明确的知道，自己是先动的心，后动的欲。  
“没有去看心理医生吗。”  
“看了和你一样没什么用。”julian的话半真半假，他性冷淡是因为一直没有遇到中意的人。  
“是不是自己弄，都会没什么反应呢，找别人帮你一下。”港生把自己的痊愈，归功于医生对他的帮助。  
“这种事情很难以启齿的，找谁帮忙，会被当作变态，找你，你愿意啊？”julian心里主意已经打定了，神情装的很落寞。  
“可以”港生想起梦境中julian扬着脖子的美景，他不想那么美丽的事物，以后就这样消失了。  
“你怎么帮我。”julian抿起嘴压住笑意。  
“用你教我的方法帮你弄一下。”港生说这话，含吞的，要咬着自己的舌头。  
“那你试试吧。”julian另一只手悄悄的藏在兜里，掐起自己大腿侧的一块肉，让自己心神不要摇晃。  
他伸手去解医生的皮带扣挺难为情的，警服还穿在身上，而且是野外，但是话说出去了，也收不回了。  
解开精瘦腰身上的皮带，抽出白色衬衫的下摆。  
他内裤是条黑色的ck，布料下蛰伏着一条巨兽还没有醒来就把内裤撑的鼓鼓的。港生被它的尺寸惊到了，医生蜜色的腿根，在西服裤口的开角处露出一点，氤氲着健康的光泽，julian心内沸腾体温升高，港生的手隔着内裤还被它烫的手心冒汗。  
医生蹙着眉头看向港生，琥珀色的眼睛流转着情盼的韵光。  
憨警察把这种眼神，误解成可怜的求助，心软战胜了怯懦，试探着把手钻入裤口，里边是什么场景他不知道，只感受到一团火焰细腻柔软。毛发枝蔓骚挠着他的指缝。  
julian在一旁魂荡神摇，掐的自己都要骨肉分离了，堪堪禁住港生温柔的抚慰。  
港生看看julian的脸色，他明亮的眼睛像镀了一层银铂，在漫天的霞光中亮如星辰。julian咬起了下嘴唇，接着放开叹了口气。  
港生手下的火烫依旧没有起色，怎么也唤不醒装睡的人。  
可港生不知道啊，他以己推人，觉得julian现在一定很难堪，想缓和一下气氛。  
“我讲一个笑话给你听吧，一个教堂门前草坪上立着一块牌子，上面大书：“如果你对罪恶厌倦了，请进来。”下边用红唇膏写着另一行字：“如果不厌倦，请打电话到钵兰街XXX号。”   
julian听他的笑话，简直要绷不住脸上佯装的难过表情了，这个不合时宜的家伙，而且他这个人单纯到，连黄色笑话都只是这种程度的。  
“听完有放松一些吗。”港生尴尬的想收回插在他内裤里的手。  
“讲这些都没有用，不如你同我讲讲，你最近在想什么硬起来的，也许对我有些启发。”julian煞有介事的说。  
这可难为港生了，让他怎么说，我想着你打出来的吗......  
“我做了一个梦......，梦里边那个人在抽烟。”港生说到这里，说不下去了，因为这个梦没有一点参考价值，再说露馅了。  
“抽烟怎么会引起欲望呢？”julian调侃着他，满脸的不信。  
“嗨啊，他长的很好看。”港生看着医生精致明艳的脸庞笃定的说。  
“有几多靓啊。”julian笑的有些肆意。  
“同你一样。”港生被他的笑容蛊惑了，不小心说漏嘴。  
“你抽给我看，你也很靓仔。”julian对他挑挑眉毛口气暧昧。  
港生被他暧昧的话把心脏推高到喉咙口，耳朵霎时就红了，他又些乖的从制服口袋里抽出了烟，单手点着了，他撅起嘴来吐烟圈，julian已经要表情管理失败，咧出他皎洁调皮的白牙了。  
julian放开掐着腿的手，这种程度的诱惑不用掐都挺不起来，结果港生吹了半天烟圈没有效果，抽出烟蒂时濡湿的舌头扫了一下海绵滤嘴。  
julian破了功，港生手还没有收回来，感受到巨物膨胀起来了，港生蹬大眼睛惊讶的回看了julian。  
julian破罐破摔演戏演全套的，他先是展颜适然的一笑看了一眼自己解开的裤子，又拧起了眉头担忧起来：“会不会是一时的假象。”  
“掏出来看看。”港生抽了抽鼻子，有些期待的想看他的隐秘。  
“你帮我弄吧，看起来真的像你说的，自己弄没感觉。”julian表现出一副，对港生很是肯定的态度。  
港生动作轻柔的从裤子的侧边放出他的患处，它半软着就体积可观，割过包皮的缘故让它没有多余的麸皮，形状美观。  
港生就看盯着，他的东西看了几眼，julian就觉得下面越来越硬，好像港生掌握着他欲望的开关。  
龟头像鲜红的有毒果实，棒身有着弧度不大的向上弯翘，港生做为男人，当然知道他的本钱有多足。  
港生的手不算小，纤细修长的手指，窄而长的掌面，他的手指因为皮肤白皙指尖透出粉红血色，一只手都握不住julian的东西。  
julian的皮肤是焦糖一般的甜蜜颜色，港生的手被它衬托的愈发的白越发的美。哪怕他的动作再笨拙再摸不到点上，光看着这只温馥的手，他的欲望都挺立的笔直。  
原来那在梦中梦不到的部分，亲眼看到比梦中还要绚烂，医生因为舒适咪起的眼睛，抿起的嘴都是那么惑人。  
“现在怎么办。”港生不知道接下来怎么办，但他心中有期盼，期盼看到医生更多更隐秘的情状。  
“现在归家，你扶着别放手，很可能会软掉。”julian发动了车子，胯下还坚硬如铁的顶在港生手中。  
julian开着车子，港生感受着他的脉动，怕它软掉用手掌包住，它赤红圆滑的头部缓缓的揉捏。  
港生手上传来的温度，熨烫的julian的欲望难熬。汗水从空无一物的额头上，滑过高挺的鼻尖滴到港生的手背上。  
港生听到他的气息紊乱了，那急促的声音是那么好听，他手上的动作变多了，julian不能分心拉松领带，咽着口中分泌过多的液体稳定心神，他上下滚动的喉结被港生的眼睛捕捉到了。  
男人一旦被欲望蒙蔽就没有什么理智了，港生也逃不过，  
他竟然开始盯着julian按捺与放纵之间徘徊的脸，调整着手上的频率，看他变的冷静就加快动作，看见他咬紧牙关眼神迷离就停止动作。  
“使坏。”julian在等红绿灯的时候爬在方向盘上斜在脸看他。  
“不是说怕软掉吗。”港生扬起起头反驳，再傻的孩子也会有一些狡滑。  
“你是不是也硬了。”从julian这个角度，能看到他制服裤顶起的帐篷。  
港生一时之间不知道怎么接话，车前有行人走过，看见车里两个穿制服的靓仔看了几眼。  
港生赶忙转移话题：“啊变绿灯快走。”  
“怎么怕被人发现，穿着警服帮医生打飞机。”julian下面涨的疼，什么话都说的出口。  
港生难为情的放开了他的东西，抿嘴低头脸撇到了一边。  
“放开软掉怎么办，前面的努力会功亏一篑的”julian能说会道，说的港生也怕努力白费，头没有转回来，手扶却扶上来了，再抓到他滚烫的东西耳朵又红起来了。  
车开到公寓的地下停车场，停好车，julian的硬挺的已经放不回西裤中了，他将白色长袍扣住遮掩住。  
从直梯直接上楼，还好沿路没有被邻居撞见。  
打开门julian绅士的请港生进去，刚关上门他就一把，把港生从后面抱住，julian搂着他退到门口重重向后靠在门上。   
猛烈的震动将他的警帽振落掉到脚边，港生并不是挣脱不开其有力的怀抱。而是被抱着心尖都绵软，沉溺于他的炙热燃情。  
julian喘息着，粗重的热气钻到他耳朵里，顺着神经骚挠他的敏感末梢。  
“你是不是中意我。”julian像是一只豹子吃羚羊前还要戏耍一番，他问完，嗅闻着港生耳侧的肌肤，有皂角纯素的香味。  
港生不说话，但他知道自己被说中了。  
“抽烟的人是不是我，你在意淫我对不对。”julian就是有这样的迷之自信。他说的露骨，港生虽然做过了，听着也觉得惭愧。  
港生在他怀里难堪的低下了头。  
julian抓住他的裆部，在其身后用自己的东西蹭他的臀部：“不必自责，我也不恼你，因为.....。”  
julian捏住他低垂的下巴，扬起了他的头吻住，唾液接触的一刹那快乐的化学反应开始出现，心跳加速忘乎所以。  
松开他的嘴巴，julian语气中满是柔情的说：“因为我也好中意你，你好刹食令我把持不住。”  
港生嘴唇被他含的水润，头向后仰着看着julian赤裸的目光，背后人的双手抚摸着他被制服包裹的胸膛。  
皮带上的枪套和呼机总是打断其摸索的行径，julian没有和他商量就打开了背带腰间的搭扣。  
衣服揉搓的声音窸窸窣窣，解开厚重的警服外套，里边只剩一件薄的衬衫。  
港生柔软又富有弹性的胸膛被julian两只有力欣长的大手把控着，乳尖隔着面料被磨的酥麻，港生从来没有自己仔细摸过这个地方，没想到它不光是摆设。  
那酥软皮肤包裹筋道肌肉的手感，令julian满意，港生的反应更令julian满意。  
他在被摸的又恐惧又舒服在julian的怀里挣扎，他的乳尖太过敏感，就是轻轻触过都会激的身体弹动，更何况julian用两个指尖去捏了，捏的港生张大嘴用手握住julian鬼混他的手。  
“不舒服吗？你在害羞什么，这也是你身体的一部分你要坦然的接纳他。”julian冠冕堂皇的说辞一套一套的。  
julian不管港生半推半就的手，继续揉捏按摩着，感受软肉盈满手掌的触感。  
他从来都没有觉得如此情热过，那些个过分追逐官能刺激的人，现在看来也不是那么不能理解了。  
性是美妙的，尤其是与有情人。  
julian拉松他的领带，解开他衬衫上的纽扣，他不见天光白皙的肉体裸露出来，他不是很瘦，莹白的肌体饱满圆润，julian觉得刚刚好，是可口的佳肴。柔滑膏腴的躯体在抚摸中舞动着。  
一只手抚摸着他的胸膛，一只手拉开他的裤子拉链。  
港生的手臂向后弯攀着他肌肉绷紧的腰部，背部与前胸相接的皮肤燃烧着狂野的触感。不住的磨蹭着。  
julian吮吸着港生的脖颈。藏身在他身后，警服半脱半挂在他绵白扭动的上半身，下半身深色裤子的裤口已经打开，欲望潜伏在灰色的内裤下。隔着布料也可看到他挺直的棍状突起。  
julian解开白色制服的扣子，将早已硬到炸的东西隔着港生的内裤磨他的屁股，敏感的龟头被布料磨的疼痛又舒服，他自己舒服了也要捎带着港生，他上身和下身的两个点，伺候的港生穿着皮鞋的脚尖掂起又放下，欲死欲仙几个来回。  
港生闭着眼感受着，难耐的哼呢着。  
julian用欲望千丝万缕包裹着，港生这只鲜嫩的猎物，从背后将他捕捉将他啃食。  
掰过眩晕的港生，把他怼在门上，港生的裤子滑落堆在脚踝处。  
julian双手抵在门上，直视着港生，眼尾夹着情欲扫着港生：“阿sir你好冧啊，勾的我硬的像条铁。”julian把自己粗长的家伙在港生松软的肚皮上抵捻着。  
港生不好意思直视他的眼睛，看他黑红的肉棒围着自己的肚脐画圈，羞臊的鼻尖都红了。  
julian从头顶看他鼓起像小孩子一样圆润的脸蛋感叹他怎么这么可爱，捏住他下巴抬起他的头用一颗满是爱意的心去吻他，这一次港生学着他的动作回应着，舌头勾缠着，舞动着，湿滑的口中有咖啡和烟的味道，不恼人还让味蕾印象深刻。  
闭着眼享受拥吻的港生感受到，臀部被一双大手分别握住两个臀丘揉捏起来，隔着布料julian还觉得不过瘾，将布料拉下，没有一丝阻拦的享受无间的亲昵。  
如果你能穿透门板，你会看到一双宽大蜜色的手揉捏一团白色的柔软，他用深色修长的指头分割开大片的膏肉，绵滑的肉逸出指间。像咖啡注入牛奶水乳交融。  
白皙的肌肤被他捏的泛红被揉搓成各种的形状，它真是让人爱不释手，柔中带着弹性，紧实又不失温热。  
julian的东西抵着港生内裤包裹的东西，不知道是谁的体液，把港生灰色的内裤，洇湿的斑斑驳驳的深灰。借着那黏腻的体液滑动着，越滑越泥泞不堪。  
港生抱着julian的背，脑袋搭在他的肩头享受他给他带来的本能快乐，除了这些他脑子里什么都没有。  
“阿sir你还没说中不中意我？”julian手不闲，口也不闲。  
“我都还不了解你。”港生是一个认真负责的人，被欲望顶的难过还守着一些底线。  
“那就多了解我，呐给你看。”julian捉住港生的手握住自己的阴茎，他着白褂的宽阔背部将港生罩在一片阴影中。  
港生看着他情动的脸庞，光辉潋滟，那琥珀色的眼眸亮若星子。  
觉得如果错失这幅美景真是缺憾，看光在他脸上的投影，看欲望在他表情里的变换，港生好像学会了，怎么去弄他手里的东西。  
两个人就这样面对面的望着对方眼中的欲火，挑动着彼此体内的爱欲。  
港生的龟头钻出内裤的口径，julian把自己的火热蹭上去给他按摩，港生穿制服的背靠在墙上向前挺着跨，julian摇晃着腰，内裤和西裤卡在跨间，白色的长袍随着他的动作舞动着。他腰肢有力又柔软前后左右的碾磨拧动，真是一把好腰。  
港生被磨的快要疯掉了，上不去也下不来。双手掐住他的腰也挺动起来。两个人像欲海沉浮的两颗海葵，敏感的触角在浪中摇摆。  
julian拉开他圈住自己腰的手，蹲在他的跨前，吻他的肚脐，港生被舔的抽气，那一下感觉好想舔到内脏一样鲜明。  
舌尖随着小腹向下，富有弹性的皮肤向下凹着，留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹，舔到裤边步伐被打断了，julian用牙齿叼住他的裤口向下拉，鼻子里有港生又些汗味和着香皂味，成一种微咸的体味。港生被他喷在他上的热气蒸腾的，心脏要跳脱胸膛。  
随着julian的动作，他的硬挺，跳出来了，julian轻轻的握住，要把口凑上去，被港生双手捧住耳朵拦住了：“我没有洗澡。”  
julian笑了又些俏皮：“想和我共浴啊？”  
港生被他这样子调戏、羞臊、气的牙根痒不知道哪里来的勇气，从他的脑后抽了他喷满发胶的后脑勺。  
julian怕他恼，快步拉他进了浴室。  
颗颗水珠划过镜面，水蒸汽又蒸腾上去，模糊了乍现两个人交缠的身影。  
julian怀抱着港生，港生坐在他的一条腿上，两个人人皆是赤裸，浸泡在白色的浴缸中。港生手后伸着抱着julian的头，嘴里含着他的舌头唔咽着。julian抚摸着他的肌肤。肉贴着肉，水中漾开圈圈涟漪。蕴含水光的肌肤滑动着，搅乱着水面发出哗啦哗啦的水声。  
港生身体担在浴缸壁两侧上，小腿和背的着力点膈的很，好在julian蜷起腿撑住他的腰将他抱在怀中。  
他厚实的身体被抱的稳稳的，julian也算费着把力气，julian这种无利不起早的人，没有好处他不会出力，港生犹如鼎尝一脔的姿势就是他的目的。  
港生肌肤被水滋润的滑嫩，胯间的东西更是尽在julian的掌握之中，julian低下头腾出一只手玩弄他擎着天的东西，港生的头发被水浸湿，随着julian的手甩动着水珠。  
julian把他已经完全褪到棒身上的包皮撸上去包住龟头，又缓缓的撸下来看他赤红的顶端钻破束缚露出那抹明艳。  
看的爱怜低下头用挺直的鼻尖磨它的头端湿潦的小眼。嗅闻着港生的味道，唇与鼻子的空隙卡着他滑嫩的龟头。  
港生撑起身子难堪的说：“别闻。”  
julian在他肉棒前笑了：“闻一下就害羞了，我要是给你含呢。”说完吮住他鼓胀的前端，接着传来噗嗤噗嗤搅拌冲击口腔的声音。  
港生敏感的东西被包入一片湿滑富有吸力的热腔，没有性经验的他震惊在这种被挤压推含的快感之中。  
胯拼命的往上抬被含的难受又会塌下腰逃离虎口，julain甚至把他的龟头放在自己最滑嫩的舌下伺候，港生感觉到快感大到伴随着初次一般的尿急。港生的声音颤抖起来：“我要到了，啊...”  
julian马上松开了口，吸的红艳艳的口张开了：“还不是时候，你病刚好不能射太多。”  
说完这句话把港生肉棒握住，吐出一截舌头用他肿的快破的龟头抽自己的舌苔，啪啪的声音可把港生激坏了，两条腿在空中踢动离顶峰只差一次打击。  
“阿sir我的服务你满不满意。”julian磨的红的薄唇抵着他的棒身问他话，说话的频率振着他的皮肤。  
港生羞于回答，只点了点头。  
“给我一些奖赏吧？”julian牵起的嘴角很是醉人。  
“嗯”这样的尤物让人无法拒绝。  
“做我男朋友好唔好。”julian圈住他的腰，这种求爱的方法真是....，如果拒绝就会被赶下车，抛弃在半路上。  
港生也喜欢他，但他不知道这一刻他是被欲望蒙蔽了，还是这感情是真的。  
“给个机会，试用一下也不会亏。”julian很会哄人，更何况是心爱的人。  
“好。”港生这个人心软，看julian一退再退的，没有看清这全是狐狸的套路。  
“呐我现在是你那条仔了，我们要坦诚相待，你到底什么感觉你要同我讲，性没有什么好羞耻的，更何况我们两情相悦。”人家刚同意和他试试，他就可以觉得两情相悦，真是有超人的自信心。  
现在什么不平等条款也得答应啊，julian深谙男人就是被欲望操作的动物这个道理，令港生无法拒绝。  
看怀里的人默认了，julian决定给这个乖仔一点甜头，附下身去让棒体整个滑入口腔，顶住喉咙口，吞、吃、吸、品、含、吸，湿滑口腔无缝紧裹着他的肉茎，连两颗浑圆软糯的蛋蛋他也照顾到，放开棒体，轮流在嘴里含吸。  
他美好的面庞这样侍奉着港生自认为丑陋的东西，令他觉得是对他的亵渎，同时他又感觉到了前所未有的亲密。  
港生甚至有一种感觉，觉得julian很爱他连他身上每一个都地方都爱。  
“看它多可爱。”julian吐出它的顶端看它在他手中颤抖着。“你好迷人，阿sir我突然间觉得，沉溺于欲望没有什么错了。”julian望着港生的眼睛喃喃的说。  
“我也想要你。”港生给了他热烈的情感回应。  
“我给你。”julian这辈子，没有因为别人一句话，这样心满意足过，他将全部的爱转化成吮吻、包裹献给港生的分身。  
“呃.....啊...”港生口齿间挣扎的喊叫后，白液喷溅在julian的脸上，小麦色的皮肤上像挂满了粘稠的精斑，顺着他瑰丽的脸颊滑行。  
港生从他腿上挣脱出来，凑到他的跟前用水帮我把脸上的液体擦掉。  
“没关系，我脸上有你的东西，有没有让你更热切呢。”julian抓住他的手勾挑着笑问他。  
港生不善言辞，但颜射对他冲击很大，他亲亲julian的嘴巴尝到了自己的味道腥气不太好：“谢谢你。”  
“谁要你谢我，我要你更疼惜我。”julian把他搂在怀里亲吻脸颊，手顺着光滑的背，慢慢的抚摸缠绵悱恻。  
桌上摆着一瓶鲜花是昨天买的，今天那玫瑰开的娇艳，柔嫩的花瓣犹如情人的唇瓣一般艳丽，红色的花搭配白色的鸵鸟羽毛，像英国贵妇参加宴会时的缠头，劳什子的东方风格异域风情。  
从花的缝隙看那两个不着丝寸的人，立在床前像藤蔓一般纠缠，都像是爱得狠不知道该怎么办。  
颜色差别大的两个人，无论谁的手放在对方身上都异常分明，像某种邪教的舞蹈般野性又纯粹。  
皮肤犹如金黄麦芽般热情的男子，扭动着劲瘦的腰肢，用手臂禁锢着，厚实健壮通体雪白的青年，他像一位战士玷污着纯洁的神子。  
白的像一团光的躯体站立着，顺着一条深而优美的脊沟往下望，他不瘦的腰肢上竟然还有两个迷人的腰窝像他脸上的梨涡一样醉人，臀骨不大却满是肉，站立着肌肉缩在一起，两瓣像蝴蝶的形状。  
另外一位痴迷的摸索着他莹白的肌肤，完全没有察觉怀里的人，靠在他宽阔的肩膀，抚摸着他充满力量肌肉结实的倒三角型脊背，被他修长的长腿勾缠的失神。  
julian把港生放开，伸手将他推到在床上，港生的身体在席梦思的床垫上弹跳了一下，后墩墩的胸口上的肉摇晃着像某种可口的布丁。  
julian也不急着吃，他像视奸一般，用眼睛舔港生身上每一块白肉。他美好的身体也映入港生眼中。  
像巧克力一样的腹肌看起来是那么不好惹，他胸口肩头有一块很大的疤痕，像是做医生之前参加过帮派一般。两条不知怎么能长的，那么长的腿，在大腿上还有一条丰腴有有力的肌肉弧线。全身上下都是做男人的资本，更何况跨间直挺挺的长物，光看着就让人臣服。  
他看够了像一只野兽一般压上来，港生被他勾的引了许多男人原始的兽性。两个人啃咬着翻滚在大床上，两种颜色交替占据上风。  
港生亲亲他的肩膀上的伤，忍不住喘着问他伤的来历。  
“被一个示爱纠缠不成的患者砍的。”julian嘴里还吸索着港生的肉含糊的说。  
光看伤疤就知伤口有多狰狞，港生的保护欲来了，恨不能早点认识他保护他。  
“你疼疼我，我就不难受了。”julian看着港生突然变得有些压抑的眼神撒娇的说。  
港生吻吻他的肩头，觉得不够疼惜，吻过锁骨，亲过胸口，鼻尖滑过他因为自己的吻，揪扎的更硬的腹肌来到他跨间。  
julian坐起身双手撑在两侧，港生捧起他跨间的热物吻了吻它硬到发紫的龟头。  
他可以做的，自己也可以做，港生心中的爱意淹没了羞耻。张开不大的嘴巴含住他相对而言的巨物，它极粗极硬，上面青筋根根暴突出来，接近龟头的地方还涌起很多小小的肉疙瘩。  
港生含不住全部，那东西把他的嘴角撑的发痛，他想学julian一样含到根部，只含到一半就卡在喉咙口，卡的他生理的泪水盈满了眼眶。  
男人哪里会服输继续向下吞咽，julian捧住他的头制止了他。  
“不用这样的，我看不得你难受，亲亲我就好。”他的语气温柔从港生嘴里抽出自己的东西。  
“轻轻的含住它。”julian看着自己黑红的东西抵在港生白皙的脸上，身体抖动起来了，他真是太美了，为何自己如此爱恋他，像相爱已久的恋人。  
港生表情有些懵懂的含住他饱满顶端，抬着眼看julian，这样的他眼窝微陷，有些纯洁与天真。julian陶醉的向后仰脖子叹息出声，港生伸出舌头舔他的铃眼，红艳的舌尖和红艳的肉眼碰在一起真是一副令人癫狂的美景。  
“yes，sir那里啊...。”julian叹息着眉头揪在一起。  
港生听他喊自己sir听的耳热，舌尖往小眼里转。  
“yes，sir....啊....耶sir....”他性感的声音卡在喉咙口。  
“啊....sir....啊啊继续。”julian喘息声是那么勾人，港生被他叫的胯下的东西都涨破了。  
“别舔了，我可不想在你面前那么快的缴枪，我要和你战到最后。”港生光吻吻他，就要高潮心里这种激动的，宛若翻身找回场子的心情，不知从何而来。  
julian从两肋抱住港生，把他侧抱在怀里问他：“来互相了解一下，你的敏感点在哪里。”  
港生柔顺的头发被蹂躏的凌乱，微尖的下巴低下闭口结舌。  
“你不喜欢我的对不对。”julian一只手帮他理他乱翘的头发。  
“我喜欢你的。”港生不知道他怎么扯到这个问题上。  
“你的秘密都不对我说，怎么能说喜欢我呢。”没有人比julian更会胡搅蛮缠偷换概念。  
“我没有经验，不知道。”港生舔了一下嘴唇说。  
julian亲亲他的红脸颊：“那就等我来发现吧，但是你舒服不舒服，都要同我诚实的讲，知道吗？”  
港生点点头，他被julian说服了。  
julian想到什么，走到桌子旁边，抽出一根花瓶里装饰用的羽毛走回来。  
他站在床边，拿着羽毛拂了港生的小腹，港生身体挺动了一下，感觉骨梢都麻酥酥的。  
julian躺回港生身边，斜躺着一只手撑着头，一只手拿着那根，半米长尤如松鼠尾巴一样羽毛，搔过港生的小腿。港生的脚趾都扣起来了，咬住下嘴唇才使自己没有叫出来。  
“不乖，你叫出来我想听。”julian看着他迷蒙的侧脸，犯罪的细胞活跃起来。  
又是一下搔过他的脊背，港生的胸膛挺起来还是咬牙忍住了。  
“你刚才都答应的好好的，怎么变卦。”julian拉开他一根胳膊搔他的腰侧看他可以不叫。  
这回港生没有忍住遂了julian的愿，鼻腔里喷出潮热的气，咽腔囫囵着叹息。  
“这里舒服吗？”julian步步紧逼。  
“啊...舒服。”港生呐呐的小声说。  
“这里呢。”julian用羽毛拂他的乳尖。  
港生全身像过电一般，弹动了好几下，嗯嗯的声音从鼻腔里倾斜出来。  
“舒服吗。”julian这个狼崽子眼都红了  
“啊...舒服。”港生被他弄的，身体摇晃蜷缩的可怜。  
“哪里舒服。”julian自制力令人佩服，他下面的东西前端都滴出液体，他还能忍住不吃掉眼前的猎物。  
“胸舒服。”港生羞臊的闭住眼睛，他已经不敢看julian明慌慌的眼睛。  
“我让你更爽。”julian爬在胸口祸害他的乳珠，像虫儿一样有叮又咬，弄的港生喊出声：“别....弄了...”肉体凡胎的他，也尝试了一下，什么叫成仙入魔。  
julian吻过他柔软的腹部，吮了下他垂泪的尖头，举起他的腿分开他的臀部，掰 开他造访过的地方。  
紧缩着的红穴，港生刚要推他的头，julian就出言制止了他：“啧。”他只这一个字港生退缩了。  
捧住掰开小口看里边蠕动的红肉，带着莹亮水色的肉壁，第一次被人如此珍惜观瞧紧张的开合着，julian把头凑上去，舌头使命的往里伸，julian跪在床上港生挺着腰屁股在他腿上靠着向上翘着，看那个人舔自己虽然洗干净的禁地依旧难堪又面热。  
被掰开伸入舌头又坏心的，揉捏着屁股夹紧肠壁。臀眼附近全是神经末梢，这样弄他怎么受的住，大汗淋漓像一块融化的黄油，又香又软。  
julian的舌头推开肠壁勾挑着他的软肉，抽出来舔他紧缩的肉褶。  
港生好像坏掉了一般，前面翘起的棒子滴下液体丝丝屡屡。  
julian放开了他腿，去床边的抽屉里取出一只身体乳，把奶白色的膏体涂他玩的红艳的小穴上，手指怼起来，前面直挺挺的东西立刻垂下来。  
julian知道他不好受，低头衔住他的热物，手里找着他前列腺，口中安抚着他的东西，熟门熟路很快就找到那一点，没有谁比男科大夫更懂男人的欲望，他一张口，几根手指将港生玩的要死要活。  
看他快要经受不住，挺身怼了进去，港生一声长喊，他的长物还是给他巨大的冲击。  
julian俯身亲吻他的嘴巴，捱着冲击理智的欲望等港生适应。  
等港生绷紧的身体开始放松，julian轻柔的摇摆起来，julain的龟头有点弯曲向上翘着，每次抽动的时候，仿佛都被钝勾软软的刮擦，挑逗到港生最敏感的一点。港生神情迷离，半磕着眼，脖子脸颊耳朵红成一片。承受着julian卷起巨浪的拍打。  
julian越挺越快 ，快也有着节奏。  
“阿sir，我走后门贿赂你，侍奉的你舒服吗。”julian什么话都能轻易讲出口。  
“嗯。”港生被怼的身体一怂一怂，只能侧着脸闭目，承受着。  
“嗯什么，说话啊你喜欢不喜欢我，想不想要我。”julian就是要逼他说。  
“我想要你...啊。”港生一旦开口呻吟声就会从嘴里倾泻出来。  
“想要我，你要告诉我你的感受，舒服吗？我棒不棒，是不是很爱你。”本应该是占上风的julian的话里有些祈求的意味。  
“嗯...舒服...那里好舒服...我也爱你。”港生不知道自己是怎么克服障碍的喊出来了。  
julian听到了答案满意极了，顶的港生多肉的臀部发出啪啪声音，港生的身体被顶的向前挪，他不得不抓住床头的铁艺栏杆。肌肉紧缩的手有力的握紧白色的栏杆，摇的床哗啦哗啦的响。  
julian觉得他身体极其柔软，把他的大腿掰开，他的小腿竟然能依旧笔直，也许是太过舒服的快感让他整个腿连脚尖都绷直，像极了跳芭蕾的男主角。双腿在空中劈着叉，两条结实莹白的腿抖动着足尖的脚趾绷的都要抠起来了。  
julian把他抱了起来，两个紧连着，港生睁开眼睛，换julian躺在床上港生坐在他跨间。  
“宝贝你动动，让我也享受一下。”julian像是要满住某种心愿一般，仰着脖子看港生。  
港生坐在他的腰间，屁股里含着他的火热，上不去也下不来骑虎难下，更何况他觉得julian伺候（欺负）了他大半天了自己也回报他一下。艰难的坐下又抽出一些，他那条东西上下抽打着julian和他的肚皮，透明的粘液挥舞着四溅。  
julian看着他白的晃眼的身躯，上下颠簸着心满意足，他也挺动起腰肢迎合他的节奏，令快感来的更疯狂，港生的前端不用手扶，竟然推挤出白灼的液体稀稀拉拉。他没有射出来而是流出来了。快感太过巨大绵长他都不知道自己是不是高潮了。  
julian以为他喷发了，考虑他初经人事，要缓一下等他再挺起来。谁知道港生的东西没有软，身体还是上下的包裹着他。  
julian拔出他的东西，把港生弄到窗户边，再把东西顶进去，港生隔着窗帘看楼下的行人羞耻夹的更紧了，julian拉起他一条腿，忍不住冲脑的快感大里的楔入。  
港生的东西再一次吐出了精液，这一次比上一次少了许多，眼里雾蒙蒙的有些泪水。  
就这样弄了一阵子，julian觉得看不到港生的表情很亏，把他放在床边，自己站在床下，捏住脚腕拱腰，港生被他拱的往后退。julian就这样从床尾把他操到了床头。  
港生的精液弹尽粮绝，东西还在赤红着可怜巴巴的立着，后门已经被弄的一塌糊涂，身体的敏感到一定的程度。  
julian也快抵不住港生紧缩的抽搐，附下身含住他敏感的乳尖，手里握住他湿淋淋的东西。肉棒揉撞搅搔的弄他热哄哄的穴壁。  
三个点同时作用，港生呵出一一连串的颤音，身体颤栗起来。肠道绞紧律动，，julian被他夹的也守不住精关，挺动着道道精液射在港生的肠壁上，将他烫的扬起脖子张口，像离水的鱼，julian感觉到手指的棒体一股股的液体喷溅出来，不像精液一般粘稠低头看是微黄的液体，港生潮吹了。  
julian怕港生害羞，乘着他没有睁眼，用脸挡住他视线，含住他的口舌吮吸他的口津。一只手拉过被单偷偷擦掉他身上和自己身上的液体毁尸灭迹，等他擦好了，港生的嘴巴也被他吸肿了，吸的红艳艳在潮腾的脸上显的那么脆弱。  
—————————————————————-  
清晨两兄弟在床上安眠，julian已经清醒，他撩开被子看港生三角裤边露出的一点小肉。昨天晚上真是做了一个又好又美的梦啊。  
他忍不住趴到他哥身上，亲他被阳光照的透明薄红的耳朵，缱绻自语到：“你穿警服的样子好好看，而且好热情。”  
港生闭着眼还沉浸在自己是不是有毛病，明天被折磨到了梦里还能做这种梦。听了他的话，明白了是这个小子在梦里搞自己。  
翻身压住他：“你个咸湿佬在梦里那么玩我。”骑在他怀里，用小臂平抵他的脖子。  
“你也做了那个梦吗，你就不能像梦里那样坦诚的说要我吗。”julian好似平时受了多大委屈一样，梦里把自己想做不敢做，做了一定会被哥打的事情做了一个遍。  
“臭小子，在梦里玩我，你不是嫌我不够热情吗。”  
港生和他玩闹一样扒下他裤子，含住他晨勃的东西。  
“啊，你要用牙给我做环切包皮手术吗，咬坏了下辈子你的幸福就毁了。”julian被他啃的发笑和他调笑着，象征性的挣扎着。  
“还闹我吗？”港生想了想梦里这个衰仔对他连蒙带骗的就气鼓鼓的。  
“我不敢了....错了.....我以后还敢哈哈哈哈。”julian抱着港生的肩膀两个人滚成一团。


End file.
